


Sagangbang

by Zanbaby



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Crying, Double Penetration, Emotional Sex, Felching, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Torture, Recreational Drug Use, Roughness, Sensory Deprivation, Shower Sex, Smut, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanbaby/pseuds/Zanbaby
Summary: A late night run at Sugadaira leads Ebumi to trouble with some of Sagami's prettiest boys~





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a parallel story to curiosity killed the cat where raita runs into ebumi at the end— basically an answer to what the little yankii was up to & where he got those lovely marks on his thighs from (￣ω￣) ((i debated about leaving it in or not but theres a brief bit in this chapter where soga is smoking weed when we meet him so feel free to skip ahead if that bothers u,,, otherwise,, enjoy yo)) (ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ

 

He has come far enough now to consider _that_ sufficient. Ebumi can usually tell without timing his run if he's worked hard because he only zones back in when he reaches the point of panting and needing to actually stop to catch his breath.

 

He braces himself by pushing on his thighs to hold his weight as he wheezes softly with each intake of air, he really should get into the habit of bringing a drink along.

 

When he's finally got enough oxygen in his lungs he slowly raises his head and stretches his arms across his chest.

 

The pattern of the streetlights change here where the road winds off to what looks like a private driveway. It's possible he's actually left the rugby village already, in the dark it's too hard to say for certain but he really hadn't been paying attention to directions until now.

 

Not that he's worried of course, he's spent whole _nights_ out wandering in worse places than _this_ , but maybe there will be signposts further down or a park with a drinking fountain.

 

Ebumi isn't the type to worry about trespassing on private property, but after opting to follow the driveway ahead he finds it's becoming quite ostentatious. There's topiary and spotlights aligning the gravel road, and he realises when he reaches a toll barrier why.

 

A five star hotel stands proudly at the very end of the marked pathway and one of the first things he recognises is the Todo Dai Sagami bus parked with several other coaches.

 

This must be where all the top teams are getting to stay during training camp, he deduces.

 

It might be better to turn back by this point of course, but the troublemaker in Ebumi is only more curious to see how the other half are living. Maybe he can ruffle a few feathers in the henhouse if he's lucky enough to run into their opponents.

 

He ducks under the crossing gate with a smirk, feeling unduly rebellious as he jogs up to the carpeted steps.

 

"It's locked, y'know?" a simpering voice warns him as he's about to try and open the doors.

 

"It'd be pretty stupid of you to try and get in that way though... you're not a guest here, are ya'?" Soga grins, standing up from behind a shrub.

 

"What the fuck are ya' doin'? Ya' creep," Ebumi frowns, ignoring that he'd just been called stupid and stepping down to investigate.

 

"Just making a grass pile," Soga explains candidly, taking a drag of a near burnt-out blunt.

 

Ebumi's top lip curls in that signature fashion as he stands tall with his chest out and his head held high, the shape of a barely visible eyebrow hitching as he regards the unusual boy.

 

"Want a drag?" the white-haired winger offers, extending the joint to Ebumi while looking down at the floor, more fascinated by his grass mound than the guy standing next to him.

 

"Keh, thanks but I don't smoke," Ebumi snorts.

 

Soga has a weird laugh, and he drags a hand down his face as he finally looks at Ebumi.

 

"It's not a cigarette, moron," he snickers.

 

' _Is that what the smell is_?!' Ebumi stops himself from asking out loud.

 

Instead he laughs it off, trying to play it cool as he declines a second time.

 

Truthfully Soga is really creeping him out, but he can't stop watching him, shimmering like a little imp in the moonlight as he takes a final drag and then stamps the meagre end out in the gravel.

 

Ebumi notices Soga pick up a water bottle then, and realises he must have been running too before he stopped to get high and... do some gardening?

 

He fidgets a bit, not really sure if he dare ask for some, and not just because that would be requesting a favour of an enemy, either. Soga doesn't really seem all there and for all Ebumi knows he drinks neat vodka!

 

"Want some?" the winger repeats the phrase, having noticed Ebumi licking his lips as his gaze remains on the bottle too long.

 

"Tsh, yeah right, it's probably poison i'nt it?" he remarks.

 

"It's Gatorade," Soga disproves him, throwing the bottle with a clean flick of his wrist.

 

Ebumi catches it and turns away a little as he pops the lid and tries not to gulp it down as desperately as he needs to.

 

"I'm goin' back inside anyway, see ya', Jinko."

 

"Ebumi," the blond corrects, tossing the near-empty bottle back.

 

"Gesundheit," Soga replies, catching it without looking, then immediately throwing it back with more force.

 

"Might as well finish it, Asumi."

 

" _Ebumi_!" the blond growls with a smirk as he hurls the bottle again.

 

"Whatever, just keep it!" Soga demands, sending it right back.

 

"I don't wan'it!" Ebumi retorts.

 

"Neither do _I_!"

 

"Keep it, ya' bastard!"

 

" _You_ keep it, trash!"

 

" _Yuichi what are you doing, come inside right now_!" Adachigahara hisses in an shrill register from an upstairs window.

 

"Sorry, sir," the blue-eyed winger concedes glumly, heading to the fire escape staircase.

 

"Oh, who's your friend?" the flamboyant lock purrs, gazing down at Ebumi like he's Romeo come to call on Juliet.

 

"A Jinko spy," Soga decides.

 

"I know _you_! You're the substitute winger~" Shouta suddenly recognises, patting the windowsill excitedly.

 

"Huh?!" Ebumi grunts, quick to take offence at that title.

 

"Don't be shy, don't be shy! Come up with Yuichi-kun and have some fun with us!" Adachi insists.

 

"Is that allowed?" Soga inquires mirthlessly as he hovers on the steps under the window.

 

"It'll be _fine_ ~ come on substitute winger-kun, come up and join us!"

 

"He says his name's Hallumi," Soga confidently misinforms.

 

"Ebumi!" the blond growls, starting to wonder if it's actually no joke that Soga can't remember.

 

He's already tramping up the steps after him though without officially agreeing to the invite; it doesn't occur to him why, his legs are clearly just eager to get moving again and in this direction particularly.

 

The hotel is as nice inside as it is outside. It's modern unlike the inn they're staying at, and when the pair are let into the room Ebumi is kind of bummed out to see they're even sleeping in beds rather than futons.

 

Damn Komori and his efforts toward character building, they deserve luxury too!

 

"Yuichi you'd better wash that smell off you before the captain finds out," Adachi warns as Soga traipses past him.

 

"Captain don't care, he's the one that gave me the weed."

 

"You lying little shit, get in the shower!"

 

Ebumi tries to mask a snicker with a cough as he watches their antics. Adachigahara isn't anything like Hachioji but apparently he's the mother hen of the group just the same.

 

It's kind of funny drawing similarities between another team and his own though. Sagami might be nasty on the pitch but they're regular goofballs too in their ways.

 

"Angel Ebumi," the handsome lock entreats like an actual parent does to their kid's friend after scolding said kid, "you look like you've been working out, why not take a shower too?"

 

"Yeah, thanks. I'll go after that guy," the blond replies, trying to emanate casual confidence despite feeling a tad on edge after the realisation that he's technically intruding.

 

He didn't know what he'd expected to happen by coming up here, but hospitality probably wasn't on the list.

 

"Nonsense, go ahead!" Adachi prompts, leaning on the second-year to emphasise the fact he stands two inches taller.

 

"It's a _big_ shower~" he says silkily, playing with one of Ebumi's blond wings.

 

Ebumi hunches a little as Adachi tickles the back of his neck, his first instinct is to revolt and put distance between them, but instead he finds himself completely ensnared by the older boy's creepy charm.

 

He laughs nervously, not realising he's blushing.

 

"Sh— sure... I'll... go in now."

 

" _That's_ a good boy," Adachi praises, sounding as if to receive a decline would have made danger for Ebumi.

 

He pats his broad shoulder rewardingly then and watches him with narrow, catlike eyes as the younger player closes the bathroom door behind him with an anxious grin.

 

"Shouta-senpai, aren't we waiting for Yoich— oh, it's you," Soga dully acknowledges, watching with well hidden bemusement as Ebumi strips down quickly, afraid taking too long would rattle his weakly held nerve.

 

"Come on then, you'll get cold standing there," Soga smirks, beckoning Ebumi over.

 

The blond wakes up and realises he's got as far as undressing then seems to have stopped functioning beyond that and has been standing looking at Soga naked.

 

He scowls in an attempt to combat his blush, then steps into the huge walk-in shower with as much confidence as he can muster, rolling his shoulders back and reaffirming his resolve.

 

Soga isn't even remotely subtle about the way he watches Ebumi. He seems amused by the fact he doesn't go to touch his cock first; that's the part he always likes to start with getting wet.

 

"Oh I can do that for ya'," he purrs, his eyes glinting when he realises Ebumi is splashing his shoulders with water because he doesn't want to turn his back to him.

 

"Huh?" the yankii grunts.

 

"Turn around," Soga insists, clapping both hands on Ebumi's shoulders and making him do so.

 

Ebumi stutters a growly protest, but Soga's hands are quick to start kneading his shoulder muscles and in his moment of unsettlement Ebumi lets a deeply satisfied groan pass his lips as his head rolls back.

 

" _Fuck_ ," he gasps.

 

"Feel good?" Soga grins, going lower.

 

Ebumi nods. He's suspicious, but it's barely enough to make him resist.

 

He's thinking this could be the first actually daring experience he wouldn't have to lie about when bragging to the older boys, and even though he's not sure how to feel about Soga having all the power, he lets it happen anyway when a finger finds its way south of his lower back and enters him.

 

It's met with some resistance, and Ebumi grunts but raises his outside leg a little as he leans on the tiled wall under the running water.

 

"That's it," Soga encourages him, "this your first time?" he quips with a devious smile.

 

Ebumi shakes his head.

 

"Ohhh? Well you're awfully tight," he sneers.

 

Fuck. He didn't want to hear _that_.

 

It's bad enough if Soga can tell when he's lying, but the way he talks down to him in such a slimy manner stings even more when Ebumi actually draws _comfort_ from the small semblance of kindness.

 

Maybe that's why he's here though: a subconscious need for physical affection regardless of the source. Maybe he thought he'd find someone similar to Matsuo; a nice big brotherly type that will praise him and make him feel valuable...

 

In fact just thinking on it for a moment already has him forgetting where he is, and with whom.

 

"You're much better now, what were you thinking about?" Soga croons over his shoulder, reaching around to touch Ebumi's dick.

 

"Oho, started already? You work fast Yuucchan~" Adachigahara singsongs as he enters nude with Goshozome in tow.

 

Ebumi's cheeks flare scarlet up to his ears and down to his neck as he bats Soga's hand away from his cock and turns his back to the two intruders.

 

"Oh now," Adachi hushes, draping himself over Ebumi as he catches the bashful display. The blond bristles under his cold body; it doesn't feel nice against his back when _his_ skin is wet and warm.

 

"Don't be shy, Jinko kitten~ we like to share here," the taller boy reprimands, picking up where Soga left off and sliding his finger up Ebumi's ass as he keeps him herded against the wall with his sheer presence alone.

 

"Oi, oi, oi," Soga growls, "I wasn't done playing!"

 

"Well help yourself, he's a nice stocky boy, there's plenty to go around," the lock simpers, pulling Ebumi away from the safety of the wall and exposing him to Soga.

 

The white-haired winger looks hungrily at Ebumi's half-hard cock that he'd been denied just a second ago.

 

"Oh~? What's this, is it confused?" Adachi teases, looking down over Ebumi's tense shoulder at the status of his pink prick.

 

"Stop hiding it," Soga demands, crouching down with his tongue stuck to his top lip, "I wanna' see what Jinko's substitute winger tastes like."

 

"Nh— I'm not— I'm not a fuckin' substitute!" Ebumi grumbles unconvincingly, ceasing to fight for his modesty as Soga smacks his hand away a second time.

 

"Yoichi-kun~ join in why don't you?" Adachi purrs to the princely fly-half casually rinsing himself off under the water.

 

' _Really_?!' Ebumi thinks, ' _all three of 'em at once_?!'

 

"Hmm? Don't you think he's got enough mouths on him already?" the number ten grins.

 

Ebumi glances over at Goshozome. He's damn pretty. Heck, he could give that brat Oharano a run for his money.

 

He catches a glimpse of a sort of kindness in that pair of eyes; not too dissimilar to the placidity Matsuo's have, so Ebumi fidgets and attempts to make some kind of display.

 

A pathetic sound and a slight arch of his back that inadvertently shoves his cock right in Soga's face turns into a much lewder expression when the accidental adjustment is mistaken for a taunt, and Soga just consumes his dick in one go.

 

Ebumi's eyes wander upward and go wide as he grits his teeth to hold in a whine.

 

' _He didn't even lick it or stroke it first_!' he mentally remarks.

 

Soga just grabbed him at the base and took him right to the back of his throat.

 

Goshozome smiles. He's seen what he needed to to convince himself. Ebumi is an adorable breed: the kind that acts tough but is the easiest to break.

 

"Yuucchan," he teases, taking a note from Adachi, "you two hold him up, I'll take a turn with him."

 

The three seem to share a vision, because Soga is immediately on his feet with an eager nod as he wipes his mouth on the back of his wrist and then stands to Ebumi's side to lift his legs.

 

Ebumi looks as helpless as he feels. Like a limp little doll free to pose and play with as his legs are spread for him when Goshozome gets ahold of them and sits them on his shoulders.

 

Adachi snickers as he continues supporting Ebumi's upper half and then huffs a slight sound of relief when Soga joins him by supporting Ebumi's lower back and nipping at his belly.

 

He feels so high up off the ground, and he instantly regrets saying so as he accidentally lets out a shaky, "d-don't fuckin' drop me," and is met with a chorus of overly sincere, patronising chatter.

 

"No, no, no~"

 

"Oh kitten, we would _never~_!"

 

"We've got you, little one~"

 

Ebumi's worries are assuaged swiftly when Goshozome adds his saliva to the sheen already glossing his cock.

 

It embarrasses the winger the way every sound he makes, no matter how fiercely he tries to suppress it, earns him a round of patronising swoons without fail. He feels like a fucking baby, but what's worse is that he doesn't exactly hate it.

 

Everyone wants to touch him; have their hands all over his naked body as the shower keeps running, making everything all the more _wet_ and _slippery_ and _steamy_.

 

Adachi stays right where he is as the one holding most of Ebumi's weight. He whispers to him and hushes him and kisses his neck and shoulders, touching his nipples with his long fingers and purring when Ebumi's hands shadow his, gripping at his forearms for stability.

 

Soga has all of his chest and tummy to enjoy, but when he spots Goshozome sliding his middle and ring finger inside Ebumi, the Sagami winger decides that's too greedy, and fights Goshozome for possession of Ebumi's aching cock.

 

He wins of course; he's hungry in a way that's far more carnal than Goshozome can hope to match, and the senior player just watches him with a prideful regard as their resident air-head deep throats his fellow eleven until he has Ebumi arching his back and straining for freedom to stretch out, while Adachi and Gosho pin his arms and legs to prevent him from capsizing.

 

"Are you coming? Hey~? Are you going to come~?" Adachi goads gleefully, drawing everyone's eyes to Ebumi's grimacing face as he pants and whines like a bitch in heat.

 

They simply _have_ to blow his mind or there'll be no satisfaction in making him come unless it's the best he's ever had.

 

Goshozome goes ahead and starts flexing his two fingers under Ebumi's bladder then, hitting his prostate ruthlessly.

 

The blond cries and trembles; he isn't used to someone else having control of that spot, nor is he used to such forceful treatment of it. He's never dared push himself this far before, but he can feel his asshole burning like he needs something more in it— something _deep_ in it.

 

This time the only one patronising him as he starts to climax is Adachi. Soga and Goshozome both have their mouths busy since the fly-half decided even Ebumi's _balls_ needed attention. They refused to leave an inch of him unmarked.

 

For Ebumi it feels like this has been going on for ages. He's surprised they haven't eaten him alive yet the way they manhandle and mouth at him, but in real time it's actually only been a record four minutes before he finally comes.

 

Soga bares down on him, pressing his nose right up under Ebumi's belly button as the helpless blond cants his hips, as if he could even _go_ any deeper.

 

The Sagami winger growls when cum hits the roof of his mouth and he swallows around Ebumi's cock, squeezing even more out of him with the tight-lipped vacuum he's creating.

 

The convulsions of his thighs and back are all Goshozome's doing; he doesn't stop fingering him until the blond sobs, "s-stop! I've h-had enough!"

 

He's shaking like a leaf, which Adachi seems to find amusing. Soga immediately loses interest now that they've made him come, and swills his mouth out before stepping down and reaching for a towel to wrap around his waist.

 

Goshozome holds Ebumi's legs together once he's lifted them off his shoulders and lowers him gently to place his feet on the ground as Adachi continues holding him up under his arms.

 

"That's it kitten, can you stand?" the fair-faced fly-half coos to him.

 

Ebumi nods even though he hasn't actually had the chance to determine if that's true or not. He wobbles when Adachi takes a hand away, forcing him to put it back, but then the lock passes him over to Goshozome completely as he too leaves the bathroom, only, without a towel.

 

His and Soga's voices can vaguely be heard in the adjoining room; something about needing lube. Goshozome can guess they're planning something else, but fortunately for Ebumi he's a tad further along on the niceness scale compared to his teammates, so he stays in the shower with their borrowed winger until he's caught his breath.

 

The first actual thing Ebumi becomes conscious of when he's stopped spinning from all the blood rushing to his head is the hand in his hair, petting him gently.

 

His fingers close around the bicep he's clinging to, and his eyes go wide as he realises he's left himself vulnerable in the arms of a stranger.

 

He quickly recoils, bringing his hands up to his chest defensively as he stands on his own and turns his body away from Goshozome.

 

"Oh? Got some vigour back have you? It's alright, no need to act shy all of a sudden, it's not like I didn't just have your cock in my mouth or my fingers up your ass," the number ten smirks.

 

It's not mean, but it is a jibe, and Ebumi hates how pretty this boy is and that all it takes is a flash of that charming smile to make him blush. He feels common compared to Goshozome, but that impression doesn't seem mutual given the way those honeycomb eyes twinkle at him.

 

"Come on, I don't think we're done just yet," Goshozome nods in the direction of the lounge as he shuts the water off.

 

"Unless you've had enough?" he tests, towelling himself off like some kind of model constantly prepared to have his picture taken for any given moment.

 

"Tsh, you wish," Ebumi grunts, finding his stride, "I'll take on all'a Sagami right now an' ya' still wouldn't finish me off."

 

Goshozome watches as the winger stalks past him with his chest all puffed out and his shoulders back, dripping water everywhere as he makes his way into the common room nude.

 

He puts on a good front, but he's as fragile as they come, and that's exactly what'll make breaking him so delicious...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe this is the title i settled for ive let everyone down f Uc k


	2. Chapter 2

 

"There he is, our stolen treasure~" Adachi croons as Ebumi finally enters.

 

He gestures to the breakfast table that they've been kind enough to put a towel and a sofa cushion over, and it's obvious the indication is for him to lie down on it.

 

Ebumi steels himself, knowing Goshozome is right behind him leaning in the doorway watching, so he struts forward and lets the other two put their hands and mouths all over him again as he lays out on his back.

 

"Now then, kitten, we'd like to play a game with you—"

 

"Let us blindfold ya'!" Soga interrupts, too eager to explain anything first.

 

Adachigahara sighs but presents the black strip of satin and smiles convincingly at Ebumi.

 

"Mh, sure," the blond nods, captivated by the mix of audacity and iciness in the number four's stare. It's penetrating, and it holds his whole body in place.

 

It's almost a relief when suddenly all he can see is darkness.

 

"That's not too tight is it?" Adachi asks him in a silky voice. Soga snickers at the word choice, but doesn't earn any acknowledgement for it.

 

Ebumi just shakes his head, letting a pair of hands guide him back to the cushion.

 

"We're going to play a game of 'Guess Who'. We'll each take it in turns fucking you, and all you have to do is guess who's in you, got it?"

 

Ebumi nods and smirks.

 

"Wha'do I get if I guess right?" he challenges cockily.

 

"Hm~ what would you want, Ebumi-kun~?"

 

That's Goshozome talking; Ebumi can sense his hand just hovering by his head as he comes round to his side, and suddenly he's not feeling so cocky anymore. He hopes the blindfold is covering his cheeks enough to hide his blush, in fact.

 

"Mm... I w— I wanna' get my dick sucked again," he admits, sounding bashful about it.

 

"Heh, interesting... alright kitten, if you guess correctly, one of us will blow you as well. But in order for us to keep sucking you off you'll have to guess who's fucking you, deal~?" Adachi purrs.

 

Ebumi nods eagerly and pants, "deal", tensing up a bit as he prepares himself.

 

There are three pairs of hands all over him right away, but what makes it hard to discern is the number of fingers.

 

Sometimes a palm will brush across his belly while several fingertips tease his nipples or squeeze his neck and play with his dick. The only two fingers he needs to focus on though are the ones in his ass.

 

He can't be sure, but given their gentleness it's probably Goshozome. Then again, he might just be the one to warm him up, there's no guarantee he'll be the one to fuck him.

 

The more Ebumi thinks, the more he starts to doubt himself. Up until now he's had a pretty clear idea of their personalities, but it's not like he _knows_ them.

 

Maybe Goshozome likes to fuck rough? Maybe Soga is lazy and standard when it comes to sex? Maybe Adachigara isn't the sadist he seems to be and is rather gentle?

 

"Ah~!"

 

They're big _whoever_ they are. They had the sense to use lube, too...

 

"S-substitute winger— _it's the creepy forward_ ," Ebumi grunts.

 

He vaguely recalls the taller boy mentioning a need for lube from the other room while he'd been slumped in Goshozome's arms. It's a reach of course, but hopefully—

 

"Oho~ not bad Substitute Winger-kun~" Adachi praises, ignoring the insult and laughing airily as he pulls out. He then lets Soga have a go while he takes his first turn with Ebumi's dick.

 

The blond tenses and grits his teeth. Whoever's cock it is now is pretty girthy but doesn't go as deep as the last one, though it's the dick sucking that's _really_ keeping his attention.

 

When they start thrusting, Ebumi is certain that roughness and the vicelike grip that's making his thighs dimple as they push his legs up to get into him better is in the style of Soga.

 

He has a proclivity for _squeezing_ and using those big hands to _grab_ as much of something as possible, and Ebumi only needs to guess that right to keep the other person's heavenly mouth on him.

 

"It's zombie boy— it's the weed guy!" he huffs.

 

"Ehhh?" Soga drawls, smirking despite the effort it takes to pump the brakes.

 

"Not bad, Illumi~" he snickers, pulling out fast and letting the blond's legs drop heavily.

 

Adachi continues sucking his dick, trying to keep him flustered and questioning who's still on him, but his efforts are a little _too_ well received as Ebumi tenses up again and lets out a laboured pant.

 

"Hn? You gunna' come again? Just from that?" Soga teases, standing behind Ebumi at the head of the table and reaching over to tweak his already sore nipples.

 

He grins maliciously as he twists them and drags a cry out of Ebumi, but it seems he enjoys it far too much when that final taunt makes him spill over.

 

He bucks once with a whimper, stilling for a moment with his back arched. He bucks twice, stilling, then groans as he exhales, straightening his back again and trembling as he ejaculates into Adachi's mouth.

 

He's left throbbing right after, and Adachi pulls off. The three of them blink in surprise.

 

' _He's not got a lot of endurance this kid, perhaps we picked a bad one to steal from Jinko; he won't go very far_ ,' they seem to concur.

 

"Time for a break is it? Substitute Wing—"

 

"No!" Ebumi protests.

 

"I— it— I can keep goin'! Please, keep goin'," he implores, reaching out for whoever is nearest.

 

He catches Adachi's arm, and the lock smiles greedily as he takes Ebumi's hand and kisses it before holding it to his face.

 

"If you're _sure_ ~"

 

Ebumi nods again and Adachi laps the cum off his belly quickly before he leans over and presses his lips to the corner of Ebumi's mouth, prompting the blond to open it obediently.

 

He's a little horrified when, rather than a tongue delivering a kiss, it delivers lukewarm residue that slides over his palet and down his throat. It's his own cum, he knows this, but there's something wrong and also arousing about having it passed from someone else's mouth.

 

It's way more salty than he'd expected cum to taste; he's heard it's meant to be but maybe there's sweat and saliva mixed in there that gives it such a potent tang.

 

Adachigahara laughs, noticing the perturbed shape of Ebumi's mouth.

 

"Not what you expected?" he gathers. Ebumi can hear him standing up so perhaps he's going to be the next one to fuck him. In fact he still hasn't worked out that he was the one giving him the blowjob, but he isn't about to ask now.

 

He twitches when something vibrates behind him, and whimpers when a pair of familiarly large hands slide up and down his shins.

 

"Relax, it's a phone. No one's going to use any toys on you, little one~" Goshozome soothes.

 

"Are ya'— are ya' takin' pictures of this?" Ebumi panics, reaching to remove the blindfold before he's swiftly embraced by those same strong arms that had held him earlier as he was wilting in the shower after his first orgasm.

 

"We wouldn't do that to you," the fly-half coos, holding Ebumi at a slant like he's cradling his dying lover and stroking his bangs back.

 

"Who are you texting, Yuucchan?" Adachi murmurs.

 

"Trust me to take care of you, alright? I won't let anyone take pictures, it's okay," Goshozome reassures. He has to be the only one Ebumi is listening to.

 

Ebumi wants to snap back with, 'why should I believe you?' but he _does_ believe him. He probably shouldn't either, he'd be right to doubt a statement like that from Sagami.

 

After all, this would be the perfect form of blackmail... but he trusts Goshozome anyway, because he seems genuine, and because he makes him feel safe.

 

"I m-mean, ya' can, I guess, just d—"

 

"Alright my kittens, let's continue our game!" Adachigahara speaks over him after scolding Soga for being on his phone in the first place.

 

Goshozome notices that Ebumi is still clinging to him, and he smiles as he's setting him down again.

 

Soga throws aside his phone, leaving it on silent, and decides to take another turn.

 

He's in the mood for winning a challenge, and he intends to catch Ebumi out, so he starts by running his hands up and down the thighs he previously left marks on and kisses the inside right near Ebumi's dick.

 

The blond sighs, his cheeks heating up again when he's thinking this _must_ be Goshozome.

 

His cock twitches back to life even after being spent for the second time, and he refrains from saying the name until he's experienced a little bit more of what he thinks are the tender hands of the handsome fly-half.

 

He remembers that someone should be back to sucking his dick, but in lieu of the delight he'd take in making that demand, he refrains from that too. He's certain it's just Goshozome between his legs, and he wants it to stay that way for now.

 

They enter him slowly, just as he'd expect from the number ten. He's the romantic type, he's sure of it, so he'll be gentle and steady and probably touch him lots.

 

The thought makes Ebumi actually smile; he even bites his lip to stop it because he _can't_ appear complaisant or sedate in front of them... but it feels _so_ nice.

 

"Mm, Goshozome-san~" he trills, forgetting to keep a stern look about him as he melts around the smooth, even thrusting going into him.

 

Goshozome is about to speak up and correct him, but Adachi catches his eye and makes a finger-on-lips gesture, issuing him to stay quiet.

 

"You're very good at this, Substitute Winger-kun~" he purrs, stroking Ebumi's hair and getting a moan out of him as he starts playing with his dick.

 

Soga doesn't plan to stop fucking though; he's built up a rhythm now and there's no chance of him pumping the brakes this time.

 

Instead he pulls out, shifts, then rams back into Ebumi, hopefully creating the illusion of a switch over as he starts to pound harder; jerking breathy moans out of the blond, making him louder and louder.

 

Adachi can't stand the cold on his dick watching Soga getting all snug inside the hot-blooded winger, and he decides with a smattering more lube he'll get to share the warmth.

 

Soga notices his senpai trying to get involved, and moves over a little without leaving Ebumi or disrupting the pace. He grabs the blond by his ankles and bends his knees up to his shoulders, pushing them wide apart as he fucks down into him.

 

Ebumi starts to moan and yowl like a cat hoping to mate, and he continues whimpering even when Soga slows down to give Adachi the chance to squeeze his cock in alongside him.

 

"Ah! Wait— _ah_ ~ fuck~"

 

He grits his teeth and groans, feeling his body straining against the second intrusion. It doesn't feel bad though, and once Adachi signifies for everyone that he's successfully found some room with a satisfied groan, him and Soga begin to fuck Ebumi in canon.

 

The added friction on their dicks, especially for Soga who was already getting close, assures them their climax, and Goshozome decides to help Ebumi along by putting some friction on _his_ dick too.

 

"H'ah, stop I'm— I'm gunna' come!" Ebumi cries.

 

Soga and Adachi have to prevent themselves from yelling, " _same"_ ,so they won't give away who's fucking him; but they can still enjoy watching Ebumi writhe and moan.

 

"You can't come until you guess correctly who's in you!" Adachi loudly informs, hoping that will mask the strain in his voice as he fucks even harder, making Ebumi throw his head back as far as it will go and choke out a growl.

 

"Nh~ it... it's... I don't know! I can't tell!" he wails, "Goshozome-san~" he pleads blindly, "I wanna' come!"

 

His sobs are so pathetic and cute, and they certainly appeal to Goshozome's sweeter side.

 

"Alright, kitten," the handsome fly-half purrs, stroking Ebumi's cheek tenderly and letting go of his balls so that he can release.

 

Ebumi whimpers and turns his head to face the soothing touch of Goshozome's hand. The older boy keeps it there, rubbing the faint shape of Ebumi's cheekbone with his thumb.

 

"You want to come, don't you~?" he coos, earning a desperate nod. "Go ahead, little one, it doesn't matter now, I've given it away~"

 

Ebumi nods almost gratefully, and lets out a huffy breath as Goshozome starts stroking him to match the feral rhythm of the other two boys pounding into him.

 

It's the hysterical sound of Ebumi moaning and whining as he reaches his climax first, to no surprise of anyone, that sees the pair over the edge too.

 

Soga comes just after Ebumi, bucking inside him in ragged spurts to make sure every drop of cum spills into him.

 

The noises that follow are notably more virile than the ones to precede; Soga can't help inviting himself to take a bite of Ebumi's inner thigh as he pulls out with a wet sound and growls like he's just won a fight to the death.

 

With the extra room, Adachi makes the most of his teetering climax, and gives a surprisingly deep, manly groan compared to the usual soprano sounds he talks in.

 

Ebumi is too far gone to take note of who was in him in the end, even though the guess should have been easy after Goshozome gave it away.

 

The feeling of Adachi coming inside him and filling him up even more with a hot spatter of cum teases another weak spurt out of him as Goshozome continues stroking his shaft.

 

He arches his back again even though he _barely_ has the strength; his dick barely hard anymore as the _tiniest_ little spillage of cum bubbles over the head of his cock and dribbles onto his soft tummy.

 

" _Very_ good~"

 

"Well done, little one~" the two third-years coo to him in an abundance of praise, rubbing their hands all over his body as he gasps for breath and shudders with the comedown.

 

The amount of noise they made, it's surprising no one has come to tell them all off, but it did serve one useful purpose.

 

"You came at a good time, did you get that all on film? Right from when we both started fucking him, yeah?" Soga snickers quietly, going over to greet their fourth member.

 

In his state of hysteria, Ebumi hadn't heard anyone entering the room...

 

 _Goshozome_ had noticed of course, but he didn't say anything out loud for fear of upsetting Ebumi while he was already vulnerable.

 

He sends a warning look in their new playmate's direction as he switches over with Adachi, then returns his attention to their borrowed winger.

 

All at once there's too many hands on him for Ebumi to count. Too many mouths. Just when he thinks he can tell where someone is, there's a kiss or a lick or a _nip_ somewhere else.

  
  
He can hear Goshozome muttering things, giving directions. That's his hand on his cheek still, and the other on his cock, so Ebumi isn't feeling too panicked by the sudden uptake.

 

It seems like harmless petting for now, and Ebumi has the chance to reflect for a while as he gets his breath back.

 

He certainly never thought his first orgy would be here with Sagami.

 

Jinko does this stuff often; he knows it's not unusual with big groups of guys, and it's not like he's never been invited to join, but he had kind of hoped that his first time in a group session would be as Matsuo's boyfriend.

 

Belonging to someone and being treated possessively in front of the others is a fond fantasy.

 

But he can't be feeling sorry now that that isn't how he made his debut. He's gotten himself into this and he's had plenty of chances already to just leave, so why hasn't he?

 

Maybe he's holding back in the vain hopes that Matsuo will walk in any minute and see he's being stolen from him, forcing him to declare his love and then take him back from the clutches of Sagami.

 

Or... _maybe_ his body wants things he feels he's not meant to... and maybe he can tell right now that Goshozome is the one that just entered him because of how _slowly_ and _wonderfully_ he does it.

 

He's getting lost in the fantasy, and realises that actually, any calm, charismatic fly-half fucking his ass will do.

 

It must be Gosho of course. Neither of his hands are where they were a minute ago and only he has proven to be this gentle, probably because he's conscious of hurting him after already being come in twice.

 

"Nh— deeper, I can take more than that," Ebumi groans, rolling his head from side to side as if there's an undiscovered angle he can peek through the blindfold at.

 

Adachi and Gosho give each other a look as Hana stills inside Ebumi and makes an offended face.

 

"That's as far as it goes buddy!" Adachigahara cackles, setting off the other two. Ebumi squirms and tries to see who it is if not any of the three boys he'd thought were fucking him.

 

Their laughter makes him nervous suddenly, and he's able to wriggle a hand free from the grasp that actually belongs to Goshozome so he can lift the blindfold and see for himself.

 

He lets out an obnoxious laugh too when he realises it's Hana, thinking he's laughing along with the guys at the littler winger's misfortune, but then there's a hand around his neck, big enough to encompass it all.

 

His head is slammed back down into the pillow, which does little to prevent the impact against the table. Ebumi grunts and tries to swallow, his Adam's apple buoying painfully as the join of Soga's thumb and forefinger pushes it down.

 

"No one said you could laugh too," the opposing winger leers, reminding Ebumi that he might be the centre of their attention right _now_ , but he's nothing more than a lost rabbit in a lion's den.

 

The Sagami boys will do as they please with him, and regardless of how pathetic a display Hana is putting on, they won't tolerate backtalk to one of their own.

 

"Easy now, easy," Goshozome croons, gently prying at Soga's fingers to ease him into relinquishing his grip.

 

He tuts when Ebumi tries to stifle a cough due to the relief of Soga letting go, and gently caresses his neck where the red imprints have bloomed on his skin.

 

"No need for that now, he's only a kitten," the charming fly-half reasons. His voice is chastising but it's so smooth and sinuous.

 

Ebumi's wild eyes flicker up to him as he enters his peripheral vision; his pupils are blown and his waterline is brimming a little from the brief strangulation.

 

He tries to keep his focus on Goshozome though. He likes him the most out of everyone here and the way he talks— though in any other circumstance he'd consider it belittling— is actually very comforting right now.

 

It feels like he's on his side more than the others. Like he would be willing to hear his complaints and protect him, if need be...

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Having recovered from being upstaged, Hana huffs and tries to prove his salt.

 

Even though he can't get far in he's got enough explosive power in his hips to really _smack_ into Ebumi as he thrusts.

 

The others return to holding him down, but Ebumi just looks displeased as Hana rams into him. The blond wears his trademark sneer as he looks down at the first-year and grunts every time a weak breath is fucked out of him.

 

Of course Hana snaps under the pressure of his glare soon, and forcefully pushes Ebumi's thighs down flat and wide apart as if exposing him will make things any better for his own lack of prowess.

 

"Stop _looking_ at me like that you _trash_! You're lucky anyone that isn't another inbred yankii even wants to touch you let alone be inside you! You're probably riddled with disease anyway, you filthy dog," Hana barks.

 

"Oi, oi, oi!"

 

"Hanadate, there's no need!" Adachi and Goshozome berate over one another, frowning with certain distaste for their kouhai's outburst.

 

Ebumi was mere seconds away from kicking Hana right in the face, but there's something oddly satisfying about having the others defend him like that. It gives him a reason to look smug as Hana pulls out and storms off without his pants.

 

"Whatever, I'm too good for this scum anyway," he leaves the parting remark.

 

"Man~ we're sorry Substitute Winger-kun~" Adachi purrs, not sounding very sorry at all as he rests his chin in one hand and walks his fingers up Ebumi's belly.

 

"Welp, I'm bored," Soga announces. His face looks innocent again; it would seem that the carnality has ebbed away now, and the air-headed winger gives a flippant wave before he sets off back in the direction of the fire escape.

 

"Actually, I'm tired too," Adachigahara states, yawning dramatically.

 

"You two have fun, don't be up until sunrise," he warns with unnecessary insinuation and a wink to top it off.

 

Ebumi looks disappointed, not so much for the loss of the others, but at the possibility that Goshozome is going to tell him to go back to the inn.

 

Truthfully he'd been willing to put up with the smarminess of the Sagami boys for the sake of getting another good fuck out of it.

 

"Ah, what a let down huh, kitten?" Goshozome smiles, turning his attention back to Ebumi.

 

"Hah, its fine I guess," the blond shrugs, throwing aside the blindfold after he eases himself up into a sitting position. He can feel the cum shifting inside him, but for some reason he's keen to keep it there, not letting his muscles relax in case it starts to trickle away.

 

"I... I liked yer' um... technique the best... when ya' were fuckin' me, I mean..." Ebumi speaks up, smiling a little as he glances at Goshozome, who candidly lets his towel drop before stepping into his underwear.

 

"Hm? Oh! No, that wasn't me."

 

"Huh?" Ebumi frowns, his face losing a bit of colour.

 

"But when I guessed it ya' said—"

 

"Ah, no you're right, I'm sorry. Shouta just wanted a reason to keep playing with you I think, so even when you got it wrong..."

 

Ebumi feels a nasty tightness in his chest. It's not often he feels genuine, deeply wounding humiliation like _this_ , but the feeling of being deceived and laughed at is borderline sickening.

 

"Oh," he chokes out. It's all he can say.

 

He wants to get mad and lash out; take back everything that just happened and run away leaving the place in ruin, but instead he's just blinded by tears.

 

He's outnumbered, he's far away from his friends, and he feels utterly used.

 

"Oh, kitten, hey... it's alright," Goshozome soothes, noticing the blond fighting to hold in the tears as he presses the back of his hand to his mouth to stop any telltale sounds from escaping.

 

"Don't touch me!" Ebumi yells when the older boy goes to put a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Alright, alright now, come here," the ever-patient fly-half soothes. The way he talks is so rational— he sounds completely in control, like a parent consoling a child.

 

He doesn't take Ebumi's outburst as a deterrent either, instead he just gently cradles the back of his head with one hand and keeps an offending wrist away from his face with the other.

 

Ebumi starts to wail and protest in full dramatics, but Goshozome is surprisingly strong, and he settles the blond by pressing his lips to his forehead, rubbing the back of his neck with his fingertips to still the winger.

 

"There~" he coos, resting his own forehead against Ebumi's once he calms to a sniffle and lays his head on Yoichi's chest.

 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Ebumi, that was cruel to mislead you like that," he agrees, kissing his forehead again tenderly and letting go of his wrist.

 

Both of Ebumi's hands curl into relaxed fists then as he tucks them up to his own chest and lets himself be held.

 

"I'm sorry for upsetting you," the other continues, and Ebumi, for all the rage and embarrassment he was feeling a minute ago, is suddenly okay with it.

 

Goshozome sounds _truly_ genuine; he _believes_ that he didn't mean him any harm, and for once it's nice just to be held and listened to when he tells someone they've hurt him.

 

"How can I make it up to you, Ebumi? What can I do?" he asks softly with a gentle, "hm?" on the end of the inquisition.

 

Ebumi takes in a stuttering breath and lets it out shakily, huffing away all his anger and pulling back to wipe the tears off his face.

 

Goshozome lets him go, too, his hand just hovering there at the back of Ebumi's head as he looks down at him with sincere eyes and helps him wipe away his tears, pouting a little to say he's sorry just with that look alone.

 

"Make... ya' can make it up to me by... by suckin' my dick again. Like ya' did before in the shower... an' ya' hafta' swallow!" he enunciates, trying to ensure his demands are _clearly_ understood as he signs it with a weak scowl.

 

"Alright, that's reasonable," Goshozome smirks, returning him a stupidly charming wink as he gently pets his hair.

 

"Do you want to do it here? Are you ready?"

 

Ebumi sniffles and nods, looking up as he dabs under his eyes to make sure his lashes are dry.

 

"Yeah, I'm ready... do it here," he says, getting onto his back again and sniffling once more as he gives himself a few tugs to get hard enough for Goshozome to put in his mouth.

 

Gosho pulls him down along the table and affixes Ebumi's legs on his shoulders, rubbing his shins as he starts kissing his way along the inside of one.

 

Ebumi keeps touching himself, watching Goshozome as Goshozome watches right back, his eyes hooded and hungry as he reaches the inside of Ebumi's thigh.

 

Where it's littered with stretch-marks, he kisses each one, and Ebumi moans. He's never had this kind of foreplay before, but he thinks he might like the tenderness over anything else.

 

He doesn't like being roughhoused when it's like this... he likes to be romanced, and Goshozome, well, he's very, _very_ good at it.

 

He has eyes like a tiger, stalking its prey. Sharp teeth too, but he doesn't use them to tear or puncture, just to nip gently and leave the shape of his mouth on the canvas of Ebumi's soft thighs.

 

"Gently, gentle with yourself, kitten~" Goshozome purrs, reaching up to steady Ebumi's frantic fist.

 

He'd been following his rising heartbeat as an indicator of how fast to jerk himself, but truthfully he's always been pretty inelegant and tactless when it comes to masturbation.

 

"Let me show you~" the smooth-talking number ten coaxes, removing Ebumi's hand as he reaches between the blond's marked up thighs and uses just his thumb and two fingers to roll Ebumi's foreskin down slowly, squeezing _just_ enough as he does it.

 

"I know h— I know... how ta' fuckin' wank myself off damnit," Ebumi grunts: a pretty poor effort at any kind of protest.

 

"There's more to achieving pleasure than just getting yourself there, kid... doesn't have to be all hard and fast... you need to take your time... treat yourself like you'd treat someone you love..."

 

His voice is fucking hypnotic; like a sedative. It's making Ebumi's eyes droop and his head loll. He wants to keep watching Goshozome, but his shoulders are starting to shake just holding himself up, and he has to concede, falling back with a low huff.

 

"Fff- _uck_ ~" he moans as the older boy slowly, _slowly_ but with a firm pressure, rolls the length of Ebumi's cock up and down between his fingers.

 

He really probes with his tongue, as if he's trying to slide it into his urethra. Ebumi just responds with breathy groans as he bays and clutches at things mindlessly.

 

When his teeth grit and he makes a surprised sound under the greater noise of a sharp inhale, Goshozome's eyes flicker up to him, and he starts to head him while keeping the alternating pressure of his fingertips at the base of his cock.

 

"Auh~ Goshozome... san..." Ebumi implores, his hands finding his own nipples, playing with them for a moment until he takes in another sharp breath but this time arches his back up and spreads his legs, his hands curling into fists as he trembles.

 

"C— comi' _ngh_ ~" he warns weepily, shaking visibly as another orgasm starts to rise between his hips and shocks him once, then twice, before unfurling in his tummy and making him tremble more violently than he has the whole night.

 

He lets outs a very wounded, wilting sound as he comes one last time, shuddering so hard he can barely tell if he's come in Goshozome's mouth or if he just thinks he's still on him because he's so overstimulated.

 

"Good, good boy," Gosho reassures, drawing back after swallowing just like he promised and milking Ebumi of not a single remaining drop.

 

He tries to steady one of his shins to keep him from convulsing, but has to take Ebumi's legs off his shoulders completely so he can spread them for a better view of the cum he'd been holding in now trickling out of his asshole as it throbs.

 

Ebumi rolls his hips excitedly when he feels Goshozome spooning cum out of him with two fingers, thinking he's just getting him ready to put his dick in.

 

"I like that~" he pants softly, keening when Gosho catches his sweet spot a couple of times. "Ah, I like that~"

 

"Just helping you out a bit, poor lamb," the fly-half murmurs to himself with a relaxed smile and a mellow gaze fixated on Ebumi's nicely used ass.

 

The blond grunts as he bends his knees up to his chest and hooks his arms underneath them to pull himself apart.

 

"It's okay... go in, I don't need no more," he says almost sweetly, "I want'cha to come in me too, Goshozome-senpai."

 

Goshozome _actually_ feels his chest flutter when the blond refers to him like that; this prideful little yankii is literally calling him _senpai_ , holding his ass wide open for him to put his dick in, and he's about to say _no_.

 

The number ten tuts and rubs Ebumi's thighs admiringly.

 

"I don't want to hurt you, kitten... I think you've had enough done to you tonight..."

 

"Y-ya' don't wanna' fuck me, then?" the winger blinks, sounding genuinely dejected.

 

This isn't supposed to happen, Goshozome thinks. Ebumi is supposed to be pitiful not _adorable_ , and now he's the one that's going to break under those pleading brown eyes.

 

If only to escape the guilt from seeing the way tears still cling to Ebumi's clumpy black lashes and how his squishy cheeks glow pink, Goshozome indulges him.

 

Ebumi gasps, his lips curling to the point that his gums are visible as he strains to look down over his chest to the sight of Goshozome with his head between his thighs slurping cum out of his ass.

 

"Fuck~" Ebumi whimpers, bordering on a sob.

 

"It feels good~ it feels good senpai!"

 

He sounds nothing like himself throwing out such lilting declarations, but Goshozome just keeps drawing them out of him until Ebumi makes like he's just orgasmed again but his poor exhausted cock couldn't even rise for it.

 

It's a weak tremor accompanied by a whimper which sounds like it must have hurt him. It's not surprising though, even Goshozome can't remember how many times Ebumi has come tonight— any kind of stimulation must sting by _now_.

 

This poor dumb boy just doesn't know when he's had enough.

 

He stops douching him with his fingers and tongue, and admires the once tight ring of muscle that is now looking a little sore.

 

"There you are little one, that'll do for now," the standoff purrs, looking just as princely as ever even with the amassment of several people's cum on his nose and chin.

 

"Would ya' kiss me?" Ebumi asks out of nowhere, not even able to raise his head enough to talk directly. It's a hurried and sheepish enquiry, like he's too scared to even demand it as he covers his eyes with a limp arm.

 

" _Would_ I?" the amber-eyed teen echoes, "are you actually concerned I wouldn't want to kiss your face after I've just made out with your ass?"

 

"Don't fuckin' make fun of me, bastard!" Ebumi snaps.

 

"I was only askin' in case yer' one of them types! Maybe ya' don't like my face or s-somethin' I dunno'..." he trails off, feeling ruffled by Gosho's sarcasm.

 

"I like your face just fine," Goshozome smiles, appearing at his side and placing a hand on Ebumi's pounding chest while the other hovers protectively by the top of his head.

 

"It's that smart mouth of yours that's the problem," he teases.

 

"Yeah?" Ebumi smirks up at him mischievously, lowering his arm.

 

His eyes move slowly over the details of the handsome face above him. Gosho doesn't have to like _his_ face, but Ebumi definitely likes Goshozome's.

 

"Maybe ya' should put somethin' in it then ta' shut me u—"

 

"I was just thinking that," Yoichi smiles suavely three seconds later as he pulls away with the soft sound of their lips parting.

 

"Was that enough for you?"

 

Ebumi grins and shakes his head, so Gosho helps him to sit up on the towel and holds him as he goes to kiss him again.

 

He's surprised that Ebumi doesn't really kiss back much. It's possible he doesn't know how, but he seems just to enjoy letting him do all the work.

 

Things start to feel suddenly more intimate after a few minutes of just kissing and petting. Goshozome is more than happy to go along with it, but he eases off when he feels Ebumi take a breath and tense his shoulders up.

 

"W-wait," the blond quietly protests after the second time of making out for more than three seconds.

 

"Kissing is— I shouldn't, I like Matsu-san," he says unconvincingly.

 

"Yeah?" Goshozome nods.

 

It wouldn't be the first time he's been with someone who forgot who they were fucking and felt guilty about it once they passed the afterglow.

 

"That's fine," he reassures, reaching for one of the discarded hooded sweatshirts to drape around Ebumi's shoulders to comfort him. It just so happens to be his own, but it'll do for now.

 

"Would you like me to walk you back to where you're staying? You can have another shower before you leave if you w—"

 

Ebumi shakes his head, but he doesn't stop cuddling up to Goshozome's chest with his hands tucked to his own.

 

"I'll leave in a sec... won't make any trouble for ya' just..."

 

"You're fine, take your time, kitten."

 

They stay in the embrace for a while. Goshozome hadn't pinned Ebumi as the type for this sort of behaviour after sex, but it seems like his initial assumption of him being easy to break is more accurate than he thought.

 

Still, while he is different to hold from the boys he _usually_ sleeps with it's by no means unpleasant.

 

Ebumi sniffs conclusively and pulls away when he's got his head together a little.

 

He declines the offer of a shower yet again, he kind of wants to enjoy the feeling of walking back with cum in his ass still.

 

"Hey, kiddo," Goshozome calls out as Ebumi is headed to the exit once he's dressed, "might not be a good idea walking through your front door in a Sagami jacket," he smiles knowingly.

 

Ebumi bristles and a blush floods his cheeks.

 

"R-right, yeah," he laughs roughly, taking it off and throwing it back.

 

It's _not_ like he wants to keep it and hold it to his face every night so he can remember the clean scent of Goshozome, or simulate some kind of indirect embrace from him... obviously.

 

"You're sure you don't want walking back?" Yoichi asks one last time, holding the door open by the top of the frame as Ebumi lingers for a moment.

 

"I ain't a girl, I don't need escortin' places," he says cockily. Truthfully he'd like to stay longer, he's not sure if it's real or just a product of experiencing something new with him, but he likes Goshozome a lot.

 

"Well if you're sure, kitten..."

 

Ebumi nods, thinking it's best to get out of here now before it gets awkward and he ends up saying something embarrassing like 'thank you' or going for a goodbye hug.

 

"Maybe next time you'll bring your little fly-half Oharano along," Goshozome says, not joking in the least but letting Ebumi take it that way as he responds with a gruff laugh and then disappears out of the fire door.

 

"If you see that pesky Yuichi out there tell him to come in, won't you?" Adachi calls out the window; he must have been listening from his bedroom for Ebumi to leave.

 

"Fuck off, call him ya'self!" Ebumi shouts backs, finding his arrogance returned to him now he's assured his escape.

 

Goshozome laughs loudly at that. Ebumi isn't quite his type, but he sure is a character he wouldn't mind running into again.

 

He closes the door behind him then, but it's opened angrily seconds later as Hana storms in.

 

"Where's your mutt gone?" he sneers, "it smells in here."

 

"He left just now," Yoichi calmly responds, putting the sofa cushion back and gathering up the used towels.

 

"Left a fucking great mess and his awful scent behind, you mean?" the winger follows on, pulling faces before he takes out his phone.

 

This reminds Goshozome that he means to talk to him about that.

 

"You'll delete those pictures and the video you took of him, Hanadate."

 

"Huh?" the brunet grunts, looking up innocently, "what pictures?"

 

"You _know_ what pictures, Hana. You can't keep any footage, he didn't consent to that."

 

"I didn't take any pictures or videos, Goshozome-senpai!" the bratty first year lies.

 

"Prove it—"

 

"Eh?!"

 

"Give me your phone and prove you didn't take any pictures of him."

 

"Alright, alright, I'll delete them!" Hana huffs, turning a shoulder to his senior to fend him off.

 

"See that you do, Hana, or I'll tell everyone at this training camp that you call yourself daddy when you're masturbating."

 

Hana turns furiously red and hisses at his teammate, bristling like a threatened cat as he hastily deletes every single piece of evidence of the night.

 

"There! All gone, and I deleted them from my deleted folder, too! See?" he implores, forcing his phone at Goshozome and showing him his camera roll.

 

"Alright, thank you Hana," the fly-half nods with a sage smile, "those thigh-high socks look cute on you by the way, that last one's a nice picture," he adds before sauntering off to his room, leaving Hana making high-pitched excuses and swearing behind him.

 

 


	4. Epilogue

 

'Just saw your winger out for a run, has he made it home safely? - =͟͟͞͞ =͟͟͞͞ ﾍ( ´Д`)ﾉ' Goshozome types as he slips into bed and takes out his own phone.

 

He smiles when he sees the chat bubble pop up.

 

'It's 1am! And who cares where that troglodyte is? Stop texting me!'

 

'He's your teammate you should care about him (╥_╥)'

 

'More to the point he's not _your_ teammate so why do _you_ care about him?'

 

'I chatted with him, he's a sweetheart (*´∀｀*)'

 

'... this is Ebumi you're talking about?'

 

Goshozome is about to reply, but Oharano is typing again, so he stops.

 

'Never mind he just came in with Kamo for some reason and he's waking everybody up like a twat, think you met somebody else while you were out. Good night.'

 

That makes him laugh. Maybe it's tiredness that's loosened the blond up but this is the most talkative Oharano has been, so it's fair to say this has _indeed_ been a good night.

 

'Sweet dreams, bunny rabbit ( ˘ ³˘)♥ '

 

'Die.'

 

'Only for you~ ヽ(*´Д｀*)ﾉ'

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading feel free to leave comments & future fic suggestions,, zanba x ebumi & another raita spitroast coming soon~ (ㅅ´ ˘ `)


End file.
